


the sun will get her eventually

by clicheusername5678



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Banter, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Reverse Falls, Reverse Mabifica, Reverse Pines, mabifica, redemption arc??, they're all 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: Mabel Gleeful and Pacifica Southeast have been seeing each other secretly for the past few months... but these things can only stay hidden for so long. A cute one-shot about dorky teen Paz and her not-so-evil GF.





	the sun will get her eventually

“Gosh, I love birds,” the blonde exclaimed, laying her head on the brunette’s lap. She pointed up at the blue sky, dotted with fluffy cotton-ball clouds, and watched as a woodpecker soared through the air. The forest clearing echoed with the sounds of cicadas and wildlife chittering about. On a gorgeous day like this, there was nowhere else Pacifica Southeast wanted to be.

“Ah, yes. Birds. The winged pests of the sky,” said Mabel Gleeful, rolling her dark brown eyes. She redirected Pacifica’s pointed finger to the shining circle looming above. “Do you see that?”

“Mabel, it’s the sun.”

“I love the sun. It’s going to blow up in thousands of years and kill the entire human race.”

Pacifica bit her lip. “That’s… messed up, Mabel.”

“Yes, well, we can’t all like birds…”

The blonde pouted. “I like you. Are you going to kill the entire human race?”

“Mm. Not today, it seems.”

The two sat in contented silence, Mabel stroking Pacifica’s hair as the Oregon wind blew through the trees. The two girls, both seventeen years old, had staked out this secret spot about a month into the lingering summer… and now, halfway through August, it was just as familiar as Pacifica’s Mystery Shack or Mabel’s Tent of Telepathy.

Pacifica suddenly sat up, staring desperately into Mabel’s eyes. “We’ve been covering this up too long. When are you going to tell your brother?”

Mabel looked conflicted, almost dark. This wasn’t unusual for her, of course, but it was unnerving nonetheless. “I-I don’t know, Pacifica. I’m-well, you know, I care for you, but he-”

“-is an evil jerk. Yeah, I get it,” Pacifica interrupted, crossing her arms over her neon windbreaker. “He’s been terrorizing poor Gid all summer.”

Mabel nodded, acknowledging Paz’s cousin’s unfortunate interactions with her fraternal twin. “That boy should grow a backbone, you know,” she quipped, stretching her arms over her head. “But still, Dipper’s behavior has been… concerning of late.”

“No kidding,” Pacifica muttered, shivering as a cooler gust traveled through the clearing. Mabel noticed her companion’s body language and sighed.

“I… I can tell him to lay off. If that helps.”

“You know he won’t listen. I have no idea why you even listen to me half the time.”

Mabel drew circles on her own legs, feeling her skin run against grain of her tights. “By all accounts, it makes no sense. We were sworn enemies just months ago.”

“Yeah,” Pacifica chuckled, staring down at Mabel’s fidgeting. This girl, normally so obsessed with appearing calm, was so quick to crack in her presence…

“It’s because you’re so damn cute,” Mabel reasoned. “Dip and I love to crush the cute things normally, but… not you. Never you.”

“Thanks?”

“We met each other so interestingly. You breaking into my dressing room to steal Dipper’s journal and all.”

“You threatened to break Gid’s legs when you found us hiding in the props chest.”

“Yes. I did. But honestly, he wasn’t even a concern.”

Pacifica grinned. “Because you were too busy being charmed by yours truly?”

“Well, just because I’m heartless, doesn’t mean I have no heart.”

Mabel smirked as Pacifica took her hand. The other girl was wearing about six rings on one finger, each a different color of the rainbow. Gel bracelets dangled off her wrist, and little drawings of dogs on skateboards ran up her arm.

“I can get Dipper to leave your cousin alone,” Mabel said, still transfixed by the intimate details of her wonderful companion. Pacifica grinned.

“I think you’re going soft, Mabel Gleeful.”

Mabel looked up into Pacifica’s eyes, words on her tongue that she couldn’t quite utter. “Paz, I—"

 “Mabel! What are you doing here?” hollered a familiar male voice through the trees. The girls froze, panic coursing through their veins.

“It’s Dipper!” Mabel whisper-yelled, her eyes full of fear.

Pacifica nodded. “I’ll run—"

“There’s no time, we have to—"

“Well, hello, sister. Good afternoon to you as well, Pacifica,” Dipper greeted, mock courtesy dripping in his tone. The beanpole boy wore his performance suit, and his unique birthmark shone in the sunlight beneath his heavily gelled hairstyle.

Pacifica gasped as Mabel grabbed her harshly, bending her arm harshly behind her back. She could feel her girlfriend’s heart pounding from the closeness and the fear.

“I’ve got her!” Mabel proclaimed, her voice returned to its typical performative indifference. She squeezed Pacifica’s hand, a reminder that it was all an act.

“Wonderful,” Dipper replied, rubbing his hands together. “She’s been a thorn in our side for far too long. We should round up her useless cousin as well, for good measure… I suppose our friend William will be happy to see them both…”

Dipper reached out to Pacifica, but Mabel pulled her away. “Don’t touch her _._ ”

“Excuse me?”

“I-I’ve got her. You don’t want her to escape, right?”

“I would,” Pacifica contributed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

“You escaped me once, Pacifica Pines. Never again,” Dipper said, his nose upturned. Mabel rolled her eyes.  

“Don’t bring your petty crush into this, brother. She would never belong with a Gleeful,” Mabel spat, yet again squeezing Pacifica’s hand. Pacifica smiled, for just a second.

Pacifica elbowed Mabel softly in the gut, but Mabel reacted as though it was a gunshot. Freed and prepared, Pacifica darted out of the clearing.

“You can’t outrun me, Southeast!” Dipper bellowed, turning away from his recovering sister. Grinning snidely, Mabel took to the opportunity to trip Dipper and watch him tumble to the ground.

“Oops,” she said coolly, helping him up with a satin-gloved hand.

“You idiot! Now we’ll never catch her!”

Mabel rose her arms in fake offense. “Excu-u-se me for getting elbowed in the gut. That was definitely a part of the plan.”

“How are we going to stop her now?” Dipper pouted, sitting criss-cross in the grass. Mabel put her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, the sun will get her eventually.”

“What?”

“Read a textbook sometime, it would suit you well. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a date to attend.”

Mabel began to strut away, but Dipper’s low chuckle made her pause. “With whom? You’re a horrible person, Mabel, you take pride in that. Who would date you?”

For just a second, Mabel wanted to say it. She wanted to admit that Pacifica was waiting for her in a secret cave three minutes away, with her adorable laugh and sunny smile and tacky 90’s style. She wanted to share her happiness with her twin brother, the person she’s known and trusted her entire life, her partner in performance and demonic summoning activities.

Mabel shook her head and turned on her heel.

“Nobody you would know.”


End file.
